


Not an ordinary snowy day

by hayspecks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayspecks/pseuds/hayspecks
Summary: Being attacked by an angry snowman was not Draco’s and Harry’s idea of fun.





	Not an ordinary snowy day

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal back in 2011.

“I told _you_ not to use that spell,” Draco shouted at Potter as they ran from one alive, angry snowman.

“But how could I have known that he’d act like that?”

“ _It_ , Potter. That you used a spell to make it alive doesn’t make it an actual living thing.”

“But – but it’s moving and doing things and –” Harry trailed off, slightly out of breath, and Malfoy quickly cut off whatever else he was going to say on the matter.

“Yes, I see, and it’s dead-set on killing us as well. Watch out!” Malfoy pulled him down by the collar when another large snowball was thrown at them, and they both tumbled in the snow, rolling and trying to hide behind the trees. Malfoy groaned when most of it got under his robes as well in the process. “If only you hadn’t dropped your wand, we won’t be in this situation.”

“I was shocked,” Harry argued.

“I wouldn’t have dropped my wand if the situation was reversed.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “ _Git_ , now shut up. All we have to do is to get back to the castle.”

“Well observed, Potter, but how do you think we’ll do that? We’re almost in the Forbidden Forest and there’s a huge _clearing_ all the way up to the castle.” Malfoy gestured in the vague direction of it.

“Your optimism astounds me,” Harry added with a touch of sarcasm.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “I’m being _realistic_.”

Harry ignored Malfoy’s last comment as he peered from behind a large tree they managed to hide behind in order to avoid the angry snowman. It was looking around for them, turning his big round head right and left. If the snowman wasn’t so angry and dangerous, he’d laugh at how it moved ( _jumped_ would be the correct word) around since it had no legs. He stopped himself from chuckling, and his eyes dropped to the snow. A few feet away from one of the trees, his wand was lying in a pile of snow that had gathered where they had been having a snow-fight right before Harry had thought of using that spell on the snowman.

He narrowed his eyes, measuring the distance between the wand and snowman and them and how long it would take. Right now, the snowman had no large snowballs in his hands (made of fallen branches) and he was turning away to look – Harry knew what he had to do.

After quickly whispering “If you say so” Harry ran after his wand, the deep snow making the run harder than he thought it would be.

“Where are you going –” Malfoy must have noticed the same moment he did that the snowman turned, a large snowball already in his right hand, but Harry didn’t stop to think; the wand was so close, just two steps – one step. He leaned down, grasped it, relief washing over him and then – the wind was knocked out of him. “Harry!”

He heard Malfoy murmur something about _bloody idiots_ and _fools_ and he wanted to shout _to look out_ or _don’t come here_ , or something along the line, but he felt too dazed after the fall to concentrate. But then he felt the wand being taken out of his hand. It was wonder he still had such strong grip of it, and Malfoy shouted the spell to reverse the effect, and he lifted his head to look; the snowman was frozen once again, this time with a snowball in his hand, and Harry sighed in relief, his head dropping back against the cushion of the white cold snow.

“Come on, Harry. Let’s go back inside.” Malfoy offered his hand and Harry gratefully took it, and only then noticed something not the way it always was.

“You called me by my first name.”

“Judging by your reaction, one may think nobody has ever done that.” Malfoy smirked. ( _No, it’s Draco,_ his mind supplied cheerfully.)

“But.”

“After all, I saved you from an attack of a vicious snowman, I have the privilege now.” Draco handed Harry his wand and he took it, stuffing it back in his robe’s pocket.

“Vicious, you say?” Harry smiled, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, a vicious, angry monster made of _harmless_ snow, with branches for hands, carrot for the nose and black coals for eyes, two times bigger than any human. Poor you couldn’t fight such a monster, so I had to interfere and save your lovely arse.” Draco’s eyes were shining with amusement, and Harry lightly shoved him.

“Git.” Harry tried to appear affronted, but had hard time hiding his grin and in the end he gave up the fight and started to laugh. “You are right; it was kind of a pathetic situation to begin with.”

“Yes, it was, _Harry_.”

There was something about the way Draco said his name that made Harry think, maybe, he had been searching for an excuse to do so all along, who knew. Not that Harry complained.

They left the snowman behind unharmed, much to Draco’s displeasure.

And only about half-way to the castle, Harry noticed that it was snowing lightly – the kind where one can see a clear shape of the snowflake when it lands on the skin or clothes – and it was Harry’s favourite kind of snow. He eagerly spread his hands, a small smile spreading on his face, and stopped, waiting for the snowflakes to land. He had forgotten all about the snowman and Draco that moment, because this – even after eight years of being able to go out in the snow and do what he pleased – didn’t lose the novelty it held the first time. He must look like a fool; frankly, he didn’t care, so –

“Harry, what are you doing?” A slightly amused voice cut through his train of thoughts, and he looked up, startled only to be met with a pair of amused grey eyes very close to him. Harry’s eyes widened and his back stiffened, just a bit, not enough to be noticeable, and waited for Draco’s mocking to come but he met nothing. The silence stretched between them.

To not make this moment more awkward than it was already – the tension of their closeness was palpable in the air around them – he brushed his wet hands against his trousers and took a step back, saying, “Nothing, just – it’s snowing, as you see. Let’s go.”

He tried to sidestep Draco but he blocked his way. “Fool. I was just asking. I don’t mind... oh, stop with your silly grinning; seriously, I’m not – amghm.”

And Harry kissed him. The angle was slightly off and Harry’s glasses were in the way, digging into Draco’s cheek, but it was damn perfect as it was – the wet slide of their lips, the taste of oranges on Harry’s lips – but it ended almost as quickly as it started, Harry pulling away and looking at Draco wide-eyed and slightly scared.

“I didn’t mean to. I was just so – and you looked so – and I thought I could –”

Draco wouldn’t let him slip away, not like this, so he grabbed him by the wrist to prevent from running away and asked, calmly (as calmly he could, with his heart beating wildly in his chest). “Did you want to do it before?”

Harry looked like he wanted to deny it at first, but then sighed and admitted. “Yes.”

“And you won’t regret this later?” Draco leaned closer to show his intent.

Harry’s answer came with no hesitation. “Definitely not.”

“Good,” Draco murmured against his lips.

This was not how Harry had imagined his day to go, but the result was so much better.


End file.
